


Stucky Divergent Drabbles

by FinalFallenFantasy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Divergent, Bucky's love of Steve's hands will probably bleed into this too, Dauntless mostly, Divergent AU, Drabbles, M/M, Probably sex at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFallenFantasy/pseuds/FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin - a bunch of drabbles, Stucky-centric, set in the world of Veronica Roth's Divergent. Because I will make this a thing. Singlehandedly if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky Divergent Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously Bucky, stop aggravating poor Steve.

‘We’re here to train soldiers, Barnes, not rebels,’ his trainer admonishes. Bucky flashes a grin at him, the mask of cocky and self-assured while inside he’s somewhere between shaking and horny as hell.  
‘I’ll try to bear that in mind, _sir_.’  
‘And quit with the sirs.’ Steve orders. Bucky licks his lips and grins wider – he’s in too much to stop now. He leans in and says, very quietly,  
‘Yes, sir.’

Steve throws his hands in the air and turns to stalk off.  
‘Natasha, Barnes, you’re paired next.’  
Bucky thinks Steve might actually hate him. He loves it.


End file.
